The Last Ascension
by blahblahwoofwoof13
Summary: Things are changing for the Sons of Ipswich; college is around the corner and they're all still dealing with the fallout of Chase's attack. An old enemy comes back to town when the boys are trying to find their way back to each other. Slash pairings.
1. Change

This was sort of a challenge from a friend. I thought it would be fun. So here is my first attempt at slash. Please let me know what you think, I love reviews. Two pairings: Tyler/Pogue and Caleb/Reid. If you don't like Slash, I wouldn't read the following. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Thank you.

* * *

Tyler Simms stood on the edge of the cliff and stared into the misty distance. He'd lost track of time, the moon was already setting. In a week, he would ascend; he wasn't ready for the power. Caleb Danvers was the first to ascend the four first sons born of Ipswich. His power was doubled when his father willed his power to Caleb to save his life. While the power saved his life in the battle with Chase Collins, it also put his life in grave danger. Caleb came out of the battle fully addicted. It took months to get him back to normal, and Tyler still worried about him. He worried about them all.

Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry ascended just a couple of months ago, their eighteenth birthdays nearly a month apart. Reid had always been prone to using excessively. Caleb, as the eldest and by default the leader of their brotherhood, spent many hours yelling at Reid for his reckless behavior and his unabashed use of their magic in public. Reid seemed to catch a clue when he watched Caleb go through withdrawal, but that didn't mean that Reid wouldn't revert back to his old ways when the memory of Caleb's screams echoing through the mansion seemed more like a nightmare than reality.

Pogue, on the other hand, was more like Tyler. He used their power before ascension just like the rest of them, but he seemed to have a handle on it once he ascended. And after he ascended, nothing changed for him. The occasional spell didn't seem to hook Pogue like it hooked Caleb or Reid.

Tyler didn't want to ascend. He was a year behind the other three. Caleb's was going to Harvard, Reid and Pogue were going to Princeton, and Tyler was stuck in high school for another year. What was he going to do with his friends when the autumn blew into Ipswich. The summer had only just started, but Tyler already feared the end of it.

"What are you doing out here?"

Tyler didn't need to see his face to know who was standing behind him. Pogue's lazy drawl was distinctive.

"Couldn't sleep," Tyler muttered.

Pogue shifted behind him and then finally moved in beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler asked.

Pogue shrugged. "I don't know, felt the need for a drive and ended out here."

Tyler hadn't even registered the sound of his motorcycle. He glanced over his shoulder looking for the new black speed demon his parents bought for him for his birthday after Chase destroyed the yellow beauty he got his previous birthday.

"I left her near the road, I hiked in," Pogue explained.

"Where are the others?"

Pogue shrugged again. "Last I knew Caleb was off with Sarah and no one ever knows where Reid is nowadays."

Tyler smirked. "Reid will reappear when it's good for him."

"Seriously, Ty, what are you doing out here?" Pogue stared at Tyler's sharp profile. He looked younger than the rest of them, partially he just had a baby face. There was a naiveté about Tyler that the rest of them didn't have anymore.

"Thinking."

Pogue nudged him with his shoulder. "Is this about you ascending in a few days?"

"My father is all excited and saying that we should celebrate on the night of my ascension, not my birthday…my ascension. He doesn't care that I'm most likely going to be accepted into Yale or that I'm captain of the swim team. He acts like I'm nothing until I get my powers."

Pogue didn't respond; he celebrated with the brotherhood the night of his eighteenth birthday. Pogue didn't have a relationship with his parents, and he didn't want one. Reid was the rebel in his family, and was constantly fighting with his family, but if Reid were in trouble, his family would be there to bail him out. Caleb was still reeling from the death of his father and taking on a ton of guilt since his father willed him his power. Pogue's family was gone. He inherited the family fortune, but he preferred to sleep on the sofa bed in the basement rather than his five star bedroom. He only kept one servant around, Marcus, who'd been around since as long as he could remember. Marcus was family as far as Pogue was concerned.

"Where's Kate?" Tyler broke the silence.

"You didn't hear? Her and I broke up."

"For good? Or until she decides to take you back?"

Pogue punched his shoulder playfully, but it still smarted. "For good. I broke up with her."

Tyler's head snapped toward him. "What happened?" Tyler studied his friend. His long hair fluttered across his face in the breeze. He was staring across the distance as Tyler had been a few moments ago.

"Things haven't been the same between us since everything went down with Chase. She was nearly killed because she knew me, and I think that she was trying to make it work, but it wasn't working…for either of us."

"I'm sorry," Tyler murmured quietly.

"Okay, enough of his moping shit, let's go to Nicky's and blow off some steam." He threw his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "Come on, I'll kick your ass in pool."

Tyler smiled and let Pogue lead the way.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Restless

Caleb woke, suddenly. The darkness around him was nearly suffocating. He flipped on the lamp next to his bed, his alarm clock blaring the early morning time at him. He thumped back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. There was a restlessness stirring beneath the surface. He could feel it in the others too. Since he ascended, he could feel the other three, but especially Reid. If he didn't know better, he would've thought that Reid was nearby.

Caleb threw off his covers and spun his legs out of bed and onto the cool, wooden floor. He was drawn to the cool air of the early summer morning. He pushed through the French doors onto the stone balcony. The air licked at his skin, sending gooseflesh across his mostly naked body.

He heard a small chuckle from behind him. On the far ledge of the balcony, Reid was sitting with his back against the wall of the house. His left leg was dangling off the second story balcony railing. He wore the same playful smirk he always seemed to carry even when he was angry. His blonde hair was secured by a black knit hat.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb's voice was gravelly from having just woken up.

"Couldn't sleep," Reid muttered.

"Do you feel it too?" Caleb crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face Reid.

He shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep." He hopped off the stone railing and stood a few feet away from Caleb. "I'm surprised to find you alone. Where's Sarah?"

"She's with Kate mending her broken heart. Pogue broke up with her."

Reid's brow raised. "Why?"

"Not sure. Haven't seen much of Pogue lately."

"Everything's changing," Reid muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"High school's over, we're all going our separate ways, and we don't even see each other anymore. We haven't met in the circle for ages. Tyler's about to ascend and then what?"

"I don't have all the answers, Reid." Caleb turned and headed back into his bedroom. He felt Reid hot on his trail.

"You have to know something. We have to stick together, don't we?" Reid yelled.

Caleb turned around so fast that Reid collided with him. "Last year you didn't want anything more than to do whatever the fuck you wanted." Caleb grabbed Reid's arms and steadied him. "Suddenly, you want to be a brotherhood?"

"Look, after what happened to you after the fight with Chase…" Reid hesitated when he saw the flicker of hatred and anger flicker in Caleb's eyes. "I don't want to be out in this world alone where no one knows the real me. I can't stand being as divided as we are now."

Caleb was still gripping Reid's upper arms. He was struggling with the overwhelming need to bring Reid into his arms and the urge to want to shake him.

Reid leaned into his grip, his intense gaze never wavering from Caleb.

"I'm still fighting the addiction," Caleb started. "Everyday. I can feel the power, sometimes it burns inside of me." He released Reid and stepped away.

Reid stood impossibly still for a long moment, watching Caleb's muscles along his bare back as he moved. He sat on the bed, his back still turned. His shoulders slumped forward.

"We've always known that the power seductive, Caleb. That's why you were always hammering my ass about using. You had to use a lot of power to destroy Chase, and now you're paying for his abuse." Reid moved toward him, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Don't cut us out, that's just going to make things worse for you. It does for me. I feel it, too, ya know?"

Caleb moved his head as if he were going to peer over his shoulder at Reid, but he stopped. Reid could see his profile in the dark and he moved another step toward him.

"Do the others?"

"I don't know. We don't talk about it anymore, not since we watched you nearly die to stop using. I think Tyler's scared shitless to ascend, and who could blame him?"

"Pogue dumped Kate because neither one of them has been the same since Chase nearly killed them both. Pogue refuses to use his powers."

"We've all reexamined our lives and it's like we forgot to include each other. Weren't we all going to go to college together and raise some hell wherever we went? That was the plan, and now I don't even know what anyone's doing. Aside from you, it was always a given that you were going to Harvard, that's legacy."

Reid sat behind Caleb's turned back; his hip pressed against him. Caleb sat up and leaned back against Reid's shoulder. Reid leaned back his head resting against Caleb's.

"Fuck legacy," Caleb grumbled.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Return

Nicky's was closed nearly an hour after Pogue and Tyler arrived. Both of them felt less burdened with their destinies when they left the bar laughing and rough housing. They stopped at their respective vehicles that were parked next to one another.

"Thanks," Tyler said, opening the driver's side to his black Hummer.

Pogue grabbed the door and leaned into it. "For what?"  
Tyler just looked at him, his lips curved slightly. As Pogue leaned into him he could smell the coke and hamburger on his breath. Tyler bumped into the vehicle when Pogue leaned in closer. Then, Pogue's mouth was pressed against Tyler's. His soft mouth was hard and insistent, he pushed Tyler back against the Hummer. Tyler gripped Pogue's leather jacket pulling him closer.

"Ah, isn't this sweet."

Both boys jumped apart, startled by the intruder. They turned to face someone standing in the shadows a few feet in front of them. Pogue rounded the car door and squinted into the darkness. He felt Tyler move up behind him.

Chase Collins stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of them smiling maliciously.

"What the fuck?" Pogue exclaimed under his breath.

Chase's smile grew. "None of you have any idea what you're capable of! You think that Danvers could get rid of me so easily?"

Tyler felt Pogue tap into their magic. He knew without looking that Pogue's eyes would be black. Tyler grabbed the back of his leather coat.

"Don't," Tyler pleaded so quietly that Pogue barely heard him.

"Come on, Parry. You want to see if you're a match for me now?"

Pogue moved forward and Tyler let go of the back of his jacket. "No one is going to give you their powers."

Chase threw his head back and laughed. "I wanted to send Caleb a message." Chase's eyes flashed and then they were black.

"Sorry, we're not a carrier pigeon service," Pogue growled.

Chase punched the air, and a bolt of energy hit Pogue square in the chest; he flew backwards into the open door of the Hummer, slamming it shut. Tyler narrowly escaped being hit by Pogue. He was on the ground, glaring up at Chase.

"You still haven't ascended? Such a late bloomer." Chase knelt down next to Tyler. "Want a taste?" Chase slid his hand along Tyler's cheek into his hair.

Tyler felt the spell burning on his cheek. It slid into his mouth and down his throat. Then all he could feel was pain. He writhed on the ground, screaming as jolts of energy ripped through his body.

Chase stood and blocked Pogue's first ball of energy, but he wasn't fast enough to block the next one. Chase slammed into Nicky's bar leaving a large dent in the bricks. Chase fell to the ground in a heap.

"Tell me," Chase said, getting to his feet, "do you love him?"

Pogue stomped the ground, shooting another burst of energy at him. Chase raised himself into the air, laughing. He twirled his finger in the air, and Tyler screamed again from behind Pogue.

He didn't turn to look at him, he leapt into the air, letting the magic carrying him. He slammed into Chase and they both collided into the brick wall this time. Pogue started to pound him with his fist, using the magic for extra impact. Chase's lip broke open and he bashed his nose. Chase shot a large energy ball into Pogue's torso, knocking the wind out of him. Pogue fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air.

"Don't you get it, Parry, you're no match for me. But, you are a way to _him_."

Pogue peered over at Tyler who was twitching on the ground, still laden with the spell Chase cast. Pogue failed Tyler, he hadn't been able to protect him. If Chase didn't remove the spell soon, Tyler would die.

"I only need one of you though…"

Chase moved to stand between the boys. "Which one shall it be?"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Bound

Caleb had been wrestling with his feelings for Reid ever since the battle with Chase.

That night was mostly a blur, but the further that he got away from it, the clearer some things became. He'd taken Sarah back to his house after the police and fire department let them leave the barn. There was no sign of Chase. Caleb was sure it was over.

Only his problems had just begun.

"Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked Reid as he headed around the car to open Sarah's door.

"He's on his way back. Pogue wouldn't stay in the hospital. But Kate has made a recovery. They're going to keep her for a couple of days. Her parents are there now too."

Caleb nodded. He felt drained but at the same time he felt powerful, like he was invincible. He met Reid's gaze for the first time. His blue eyes were full of concern, his full lips were drawn into a thin line.

"What happened out there?" Reid questioned, a tone more casual than he felt.

"Chase is gone." Caleb glanced down at Sarah; the adrenaline rush was finally starting to wear off. "Sarah, why don't you go upstairs."

She nodded and headed inside. Caleb watched until she disappeared inside. A part of him didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he didn't want to have this conversation in front of her. Besides, Chase was gone. She was safe. They were all safe.

Reid sighed. "Your mom is a wreck."

Caleb's jaw tightened. "My father willed me his power. It's how I was able to destroy him."

Reid stared at him for a long moment, his heart thrumming loudly. There was nothing he could say or do to help.

Headlights streamed down the long drive. Tyler's Hummer lumbered down the drive and stopped behind Caleb's silver Mustang.

Tyler hopped out of the vehicle and hurried around. Pogue was already getting out, refusing to use his crutches. Tyler pulled Pogue's arm around his own shoulders.

"Take your weight off that leg, you idiot," Tyler scolded.

Pogue grumbled but he complied. "Did you put that dog down?"

Caleb was getting tired of talking about it. "Chase is taken care of." Caleb approached Tyler and Pogue, he felt Reid follow him.

"Everyone okay?" Pogue questioned.

"Sarah's upstairs and I'm fine."

"No, he's not," Reid inserted.

Caleb shot him look. "It's done." Caleb studied Pogue for a long moment, and then with a quick flip of the wrist, he cast a spell.

Everyone felt the power, especially Pogue. All his aches and pains were cooled and caressed by the energy and then…like magic…he was healed.

Reid stared as the bruises and scrapes, and cuts disappeared from Pogue.

"what the hell are you doing, man?" Pogue pulled away from Tyler, squeezing his shoulder before his hand dropped away.

"Kate's healed too. You're welcome."

Pogue shoved Caleb. "We were fine. We would've healed on our own. You can't use your powers like that! And what's worse is that you know you can't use your powers like that!"

Caleb's expression darkened. "It's done. I'm fine."

Reid growled, "You're not!" His father willed him his power. My guess he used a lot to take down Chase and save Sarah."

Pogue and Tyler looked as scared as Reid felt.

"I can handle this. It'll be fine."

"Stop saying that!" Reid yelled. "Do you want to end up like Chase?"

Caleb's smiled, it was almost twisted. "You think you could take me?"

Reid took a hesitant step backward. All the times that Reid and Caleb fought, Reid begrudgingly would admit that he knew Caleb was right, but that only pissed him off more. Even when he tried to take Caleb, like an idiot, knowing that Caleb would kick his ass, he'd never been afraid of him…until now.

"Don't be a jerk," Tyler barked. "It's been a long night. Let's just get some sleep."

Caleb backed down and so did Reid. Without another word, Caleb headed inside.

The other three piled into Tyler's Hummer. They headed into town to get Pogue back to his bike.

The next afternoon, Caleb was ambushed. Reid tackled Caleb, while Pogue helped hold him down. Everyone's eyes were obsidian; Caleb was trying to escape and the other three were trying to help him. Their only advantage was catching Caleb off guard. Once Caleb was all but unconscious, the three of them cast a binding spell so he couldn't use his powers until they released him.

Reid and Pogue heft Caleb onto his bed and bound him to the posts.

Pogue and Tyler went to school to keep up appearances. With Chase missing, and all the rumors going around about Kate's being hospitalized, and Caleb's non-appearance the three of them had a lot of damage to start controlling.

Reid took first shift with Caleb.

It only took a couple of hours for the withdrawal to set in. Caleb didn't remember most of it. He remembered Reid sitting by his side, holding his hand when the pain was at its worst. He had vague recollections of Pogue and Tyler too. But Reid was the clearest.

At long last, Caleb's fever broke. Reid was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the nightstand. He could see his blonde head poking above the bed.

"Reid," Caleb murmured.

Reid moved to his knees and peered over the king sized mattress at his friend.

Caleb had dark circles under his eyes. His naked torso was slick with sweat. His wrists and ankles were red, rubbed raw, and bruised from him struggling against his binds.

"Hey," Reid murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm through the worst of it," Caleb replied, his throat dry and rough.

Reid reached for Caleb's bound hand.

"Don't," Caleb snapped. "Not yet." His voice softened.

Reid moved and sat next to Caleb on the bed, threading his fingers through Caleb's.

"Where are the others?"

"Needed a break," Reid muttered. "It's been a long week."

"A week?" Caleb sighed. "No wonder I'm starving."

Reid started to move. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Wait!" Caleb clamped his hand around Reid's. "Just stay here awhile."

Reid nodded, and readjusted so he was sitting again, his hip pressed against Caleb.

"You had us worried there for awhile," Reid said casually.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever felt anything like that and I'm pretty damn sure I don't want to go through it ever again."

"Yeah, I'll second that."

"Has Sarah been around?" Caleb asked.

Reid shook his head. "Pogue told Sarah and Kate to stay away for awhile. We didn't know what to expect. We let Sarah visit a couple of times, but you were pretty out of it."

"Is everyone okay? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"Everyone's fine, Dude. Kate and Pogue are completely healed…thanks to your little voodoo. Though, I think things are pretty awkward for them. Pogue told her the truth; after nearly dying, it was agreed she deserved to know."

Caleb sighed and nodded. "She's not taking it well?"

"Not really. I suspect that her ordeal with the spell Chase cast on her is coloring her opinion of us."

"Sarah, too, probably."

"I wouldn't count blondey out yet."

Caleb stared at Reid, feeling the warmth of his hand and presence.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
